Set Fire to the Rain
by Loki'sMistress
Summary: Post-Avengers. The Aesir expect Loki to be punished according to his actions but Odin surprises everyone by taking a different approach...Can Loki Redeem himself or will he need some help? Can he finally fall in love? And what does The Other have in store for him after his failure to take over Midgard? Will get more...spicy later on.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Frigga was in bed, her head on a gold satin pillow and more of the same satin covering her body. Odin was fast asleep beside her. She wondered how he was able to rest at all, herself not having slept much in the last few days. Since Thor had gone to Midgard to reason with Loki, she found herself wondering what would become of her youngest son. A tear rolled down her left cheek as she turned onto her right side. She was looking out of the big windows now and was able to make out a few golden roofs that lit up under the high moon. Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to finally get some rest.

Her green eyes shot open at the noise that had disturbed the silent night. She had only dozed off for a few minutes when the crackling sound had registered with her. Quickly she threw the blankets off of her and put on her dark purple bathrobe before getting out of the huge bed and slipping inside a pair of golden sandals. She made her way to the windows that looked out over the Realm Eternal and looked down, to where she suspected the sound had come from. Far below, behind the golden gates of the palace, she was just able to see the tops of two heads, one blonde and one black...As quick as a whip she turned on some candles and while holding one she went to wake her still unsuspecting husband.

"My King! Darling! Wake up!" she said not all too loud to not startle the older man.

Odin opened his left eye and frowned to see his wife so startled and excited at the same time. "Wh-what's wro-o-ong?" he answered while yawning.

"Our sons have returned! Both of them!"

At that, the All-Father quickly jumped out of the bed and got dressed, full armor and everything. Then both him and his wife made their way down to the throne room.

When the Asgardian King swooped into the golden room, he saw that Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three who were housed at the palace had already taken their place on the stairs that led to his throne. Frigga took a few steps up those same stairs to stand a little closer to her husband. Then they heard some comotion outside and the golden doors opened, showing Thor and Loki flanked by two guards emerging from a group of people that had heard the sound of their arrival. Odin sighed at that. He had wanted to keep his younger son's actions a secret and punish him accordingly, but now he knew that he might have to severe the punishment to keep the Aesir happy. The guards outside were still struggling to keep the mob at bay when the doors closed behind the new arrivals. Odin watched as his sons crossed the huge room, while Frigga's eyes never left Loki, her brow furrowed worriedly. Loki did not look at her but kept his eyes on the floor as the two guards roughly pushed him on his knees in front of the All-Father's throne. Thor, now beside Loki, bowed to the King.

"Father, I have returned. I did as you asked of me and brought my brother home."

Odin looked from Thor to Loki and back again. "Tell me, what were his actions on Midgard and has the realm come to harm?"

Thor then told their father about how Loki had opened a portal and had led Chitauri warriors to Earth who had done a lot of destruction to a particular island in a big city in the western half of Midgard.

"Luckily there were five of the bravest warriors I have ever met..."he then looked at the four warriors in the room with an apologetic look,"...besides Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three, who were able to stop them all and close the portal."

The All-Father stroked his beard for a moment and stood up, making his way down to stand in front of the blond God of Thunder.

"You have done well, my son. You made our people proud," the old man said while patting Thor's shoulder.

Then he went to stand in front of Loki and sighed, pain filling his one blue eye as he looked at the younger prince. Loki had not looked up or had not shown any kind of emotion since he had been brought inside. Silver shackles bound his hands together and a muzzle had been placed over his mouth. Odin sighed and ripped of Loki's armor and green cape.

"I'm stripping you of your powers, Loki, until further notice." He saw Loki's eyes narrow , the first emotion he had showed since arriving. The King then nodded to the guards. "Take him to the cells."

As soon as the guards had disappeared with Loki in their midst, Thor turned to the King.

"Father, what do you wish to do with Loki?" Odin shook his head as he sat back down on his throne.

"I know not, son of mine. Your bother has greatly disappointed me and has caused a lot of grief on Midgard. Even on Asgard, the people will want to see him punished accordingly for his deeds."

The older prince looked pleadingly at his father. "Please, father. Do not be too hard on him. He knows not what he does. His feelings are hurt and now his pride. What will be left of him?"

The All-Father smiled sadly at his son. "You always were the gentle one, the one looking out for everyone especially your younger brother. However, this time he shall not escape with just a flick on the wrist, what he has done was too severe and he has to learn where to draw a line for his mischief. Now I wish to not speak of it any longer and get some rest."

Thor nodded silently and bowed to his father before leaving the throne room and making his way up to his quarters.

Odin had fallen asleep almost immediately but Frigga found herself struggling to find some peace in her mind and decided she wasn't going to get any rest anyway. Quietly she got dressed and put her hair up before slipping out of the room. She was glad none of the guards who were stationed in the hallways questioned her and she made it down to the cellars pretty quickly. Softly, she closed the wooden door behind her and stood in front of Loki's cell. The black haired god was asleep and his shackles and muzzle had been removed. She just looked at him for a while, wishing she could go inside and stroke his cheek as she always used to do when her sons were younger. Blinking away a tear, she thought back at how upset they had all been when they thought Loki had died. But now, her heart was overjoyed with the sight of him, his deeds on Midgard momentarily forgotten.

Frigga called him then. It was barely a whisper, but it woke him up all the same. He squinted against the light of the torches that lined the walls of his cell and looked at Frigga.

"M-mother? What do you want?"

She tried to not let him see the hurt she felt at his tone. "I couldn't sleep. I need to talk with you."

Loki sighed and tried desperately to not roll his eyes. "I'm tired and I'd like to rest."

He was about to put his head back on the pillow when his mother spoke again.

"The punishment your father might plan for you will be severe, however I can make it so it won't be."

Loki frowned and sat back up, looking intensely at the woman who had called herself his mother his whole life.

"So, tell me, what's your plan?"

Frigga bit her lip for a moment, looking down before she looked back at her son.

"You need to get married."

If the situation hadn't been so grave, she would have laughed at Loki's face. Shock and disbelief filled his eyes before he smirked and laughed out loud.

"Ah, mother. Little did I know you had a sense of humor."

She shook her head. "No, Loki. I'm serious. Your father and I had talked of it before your recent actions, so our people would take you more seriously as Prince of Asgard. We even found a candidate for you, but then all of this happened..."

He snorted. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you _again, _but I think I'd rather rot in here for eternity than to marry some stuck up wench."

Frigga shook her head. "Oh, no my son. She's not a wench. Her name is Lindariel and she's a princess of Alfheim."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Please let me know what you think of it so far! I'm really not sure of my work and I'd love to get some advice and/or suggestions! 3 :)**

* * *

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Really, mother? An elf? A _light_ elf at that?! If the king of Alfheim has any good sense, he wouldn't even let his daughter come close to me."

Frigga shrugged. "We feel that she might be able to..._change_ you in a way."

His eyes hardened at that. "So, I'm the one who needs to be changed?" he asked, not believing his mother had just said that. "Why don't you fist look at yourselves? You're the ones who lied to me my whole life!" he whispered dangerously.

If only he had his powers back, he would show them it was impossible to change the God of Mischief and Lies! Frigga must have seen the mad glance in his eyes cause she backed a little away from the cell. Loki hit the wall with his bare fist, barely containing his anger.

"Forget that plan of yours. I will take Odin's punishment like the God I am. Now, leave me be."

Frigga looked at her youngest son for a few more moments and then nodded, turning to leave.

"Just...if you _do_ change your mind, please let me know. The elves are waiting for an invitation."

He looked at her incredulously. "I said, _go._"

She went up the small stairs and closed the door behind her.

It was barely dawn, yet the streets of Asgard were already buzzing with life. The arrival of the princes had definitely not gone unnoticed and the women rushed to hear the latest gossip on the royals.

"...she said Prince Loki could have destroyed all of Midgard!"

Another woman shook her head and tutted. "I hope the King won't go soft on his son! The bastard deserves the worst punishment!"

A few more nodded in agreement. And so it went on most of the morning. About what a disgrace Loki was to Asgard and how brave Thor had been. The Aesir wondered about what punishment the youngest prince would get and if a 'Welcome back' party should be held for the crown prince. It was not until the early afternoon when most people went to have a nap that the streets quieted down.

After lunch, Thor made his way to Odin's study which was part of his parents' quarters. He knocked on the door and when his father answered, he went inside. Swiftly, he bowed to the All-Father and went to sit down on one of the living chairs that were placed in front of the huge, mahogany desk. The King looked at him questioningly.

"What burdens you, son?"

The blonde prince looked away for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. Then he sighed and looked back at his father.

"I want to know what you will do with my brother, Father."

Odin closed his eye and shook his head. "I can't tell you. These are matters that do not concern you."

Thor bit his lip and frowned. "Loki is my brother, I have a right to know. Even if he's not my brother by blood, it won't change what he means to me and I feel I will need to help him get through this."

His father shook his head again. "Do you believe he would do the same for you?" Before Thor could answer, Odin raised his hand. "No, he wouldn't. He's a trickster who thrives of lies and deceit. He thinks of no one but himself."

The God of Thunder stood up so abruptly at that, so the chair fell over behind him. "Do not talk about him in such way! You and mother are the ones who lied to him...to both of us! You took his pride and honor and all he wanted was to be recognized by you as a true son, a son who could be worthy of a throne."

The older man looked down at his folded hands on the desk and kept quiet until Thor left the room, slamming the door behind him, not noticing the tear that fell from the King's left eye.

Later that day, Odin walked through the palace hallways, trying to find his wife. He found her on one of the patio's that looked out over a magnificent garden. It was summer in Asgard and flowers of all colors from most of the realms blossomed. There was also a huge white stoned fountain that sprayed water from a stone torch that the statue of a woman was holding. He smiled a little, knowing this was the Queen's favorite place to relax. She was sitting at the white wooden table with a quill in her hand and a parchment in front of her. He noticed that there were some crumpled up pieces of parchment on the table as well. When she heard him come closer from behind her, she quickly turned and smiled up to him, completely turning her back to the parchment. Odin kissed her on the forehead.

"Writing poetry, Dearest? It has been a while."

He watched as Frigga bit her lip and looked at him guiltily.

"No, My King. I...I..."

The All-Father frowned and looked over her shoulder at the parchment she had been writing on. His eyes went wide and looked back at his wife.

"Why would you do that without my consent? This is not the time to think about arranging Loki's marriage...if they still want him."

Frigga's eyes swam with tears.

"We can't lose our son more than we already have, Darling. And I know whatever punishment you have in mind for him will just do that."

Odin sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm going to send him to Midgard without his powers."

The Queen just looked at him for a full ten seconds and then shook her head.

"No, you can't possibly want to do that. I need my son here with me, not in some far away realm. You know, all the time Thor and Loki were on Midgard I barely slept? I feel a marriage to someone as pure as an elf really could help him. Sending him to Midgard will just alienate him more from us."

The old man stood up and patted his wife on the shoulder. "I will think of it."

Frigga managed a small smile at her husband before he turned around and left her alone again.

Two days later, the palace's court and Asgard's most important inhabitants made their way to the throne hall where Odin had invited them to bear witness to an announcement he was going to make. Many Aesir believed that their King had finally decided on the fate of his mischievous son. Loki himself had been brought to his quarters early in the morning so he would have time to bathe and get dressed. When he was ready, he went to stand in front of the curtain-draped windows and looked down at the groups of people who were entering the palace. He rolled his eyes.

"How pathetic," he murmured.

A knock on the door and a guard came in, telling him it was time to descend to the throne room. Loki sighed and obeyed, not showing how nevous he really was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please show your respect for the Royal family."

All the Aesir that had assembled in the hall stood up and tried to catch a glimpse of the Royals. Especially the women were looking forward to seeing Prince Thor. After a moment, Loki and Thor emerged from the right, while Odin and Frigga came from the left. The King went to stand in front of his golden throne and let the end of his staff drop on the floor, creating a gong-like sound that silenced everyone in the room.

"Thank you all for coming. Today is a most gracious day as I have a great announcement to make."

Everyone was listening carefully, full of anticipation. Odin then looked at Loki and offered him a small smile before descending from the stairs and beckoning his youngest son to stand with him. The God of Mischief was clearly confused as he made his way over to the All-Father.

"It's with the utmost pride and pleasure that I tell you my son, Prince Loki, is going to get married."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, the room started to buzz with whispers and exclamations. Odin had to raise his voice as he continued, trying to ignore the looks of disbelief Loki was giving him.

"Lindariel, Princess of Alfheim will be the one to call herself his wife. She and her mother Queen Indilwen are expected in Asgard in three days time. I expect my people to be respectful and gracious as always."

A few heads nodded in agreement but most of the Aesir in the room were still too shocked from the announcement to really hear what their King was saying.

"Now I invite you all to a meal in the feast hall. I would be overjoyed to see you all there."

Odin then took Loki by the shoulder and led him out of the throne room. As soon as he was sure the others were out of hearing distance, he let go of his son. The God of Mischief slowly turned around to look at his father.

"You could have just let me rot in that cell. No one would have cared and no one would have missed me."

The All-Father shook his head."No, Loki I would never have wished that upon you. I have to be honest, originally I was going to send you to Midgard without your powers, but your mother thought that this marriage would be better for you."

Loki scoffed at that. "Off course she does, so she will be able to show off her new dress. But who cares about what _I _want? I don't _want _to be married. _Especially_ to an elf."

Odin sighed at that and turned his eye to the heavens for a moment.

"Loki, my son. Elves are the most divine and pure of creatures. Do not dare to disappoint me in this. Why don't you go to your chambers and rest?"

The dark-haired god's lips were a fine line as he nodded and made his way upstairs.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**This Chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I hope next Chapter will make up for it! And oh, I wish you all a happy and prosperous 2013!**

* * *

It had been two days since Odin's announcement and tomorrow Lindariel and her mother were set to arrive on Asgard. Preparations were hectic to say the least. Pretty much everyone was working on something. Odin had ordered sweets and breads from the best bakeries, lots of poultry and meats from the slaughterhouses and one hundred barrels of the tastiest mead in all of Asgard. It was as if Prince Loki was already going to get married, but nothing was less from the truth. Sure, the Princess of Elves was coming to meet Loki but he wasn't planning on getting married. A plan was brooding in his mind, he just needed time to set it in motion.

The black-haired God was sitting on a living chair in his quarters, staring into the fire that was giving a pleasant glow to the now semi-dark room. He sighed and rubbed his temples. It wasn't going to be easy but at least he figured out something to get him out of this mess. At this moment, he would pretty much have done anything to get out of marrying the Elf. Loki stood up and made his way to his desk where a big book lay open. It was full of runes but he understood them, having learned _the_ language of magic when he was still a kid. It was very useful, for not all books got translated into the more modern languages. Especially books that had to do with the darker side of magic did not get translated very often and this book was one of them. He had gotten it from a Dark Elf who had come to Asgard with a delegation as a sign of peace. The Dark Elves came from the realm of Svartalfheim, which is basically the dark version of Alfheim where the Light Elves live. Dark magic gets practiced there often so it was a breeze for Loki to acquire the book. Back then, he didn't really want to use dark magic but he had learned it anyway so he'd be able to protect Asgard. Now however, he couldn't care less about Asgard while he looked at a page of the book that showed illustrations of Ice Giants while the text explained how the Jotuns acquired their magic. The God of Mischief sat down and read the pages for what seemed like the hundreth time, a smirk playing on his lips.

A knock on the door woke him and he sat up quickly."Come in."

The door opened and a servant shuffled in, eyes cast down. "Sir, you must prepare for the day. It is seven now and the Princess will arrive at ten."

The elder servant crossed the room and opened the curtains which made Loki squint and frown angrily. Then the man made his way to the sitting room and lit a fire which he poked a little before he went back to Loki's bedroom.

"You must hurry, Highness " And with a quick bow and obvious disgust on his face, he left Loki's room.

The Prince rolled his eyes and threw the blankets of him angrily. How he dreaded this day! He was going to have to be gallant and court the Princess, not only today but for the next two days! Loki gagged at the thought. He'd never had a love interest in his life and he very much liked to keep it that way. Women were only trouble and he wasn't too fond of children either so starting a family was definitely not his thing. Sighing, he stood up fom the bed and got dressed. He wished he could sleep a few more hours, having been up till early morning he only got three hours of rest. Once dressed in his usual leather pants and tunic, he placed his golden armor on top of it. He would wear his golden helmet later as it wasn't the most comfortable thing to have on his head. When official visits from other realms were to take place, the King and his sons were always required to wear full armor, out of respect for the visitors. Loki scoffed, he'd rather disappear for the next two days. Frowning, he looked at his armor, it seemed a lot heavier without having his powers. Just great.

After breakfast, the Royals and the court made their way to the front gates of the palace, where many people already stood waiting, excited to see their future Elf Princess. Loki, who was now wearing his horned helmet, was standing in front next to the All-Father who seemed very much pleased while Thor stood to the left behind Loki and Frigga to the right behind Odin. The younger prince tried to seem calm and composed, bored even, but inside he was a total mess. He had to try very hard to not wring his hands or run from the damn place. It was when the sound of energy and a clear white light came from the direction of the destroyed Bifrost Loki's head snapped up and the people became even more excited.

Thor smiled widely and patted his shoulder. "You can do it brother! The best of luck in your courtship!"

Loki had to close his eyes and breathe deeply to not turn around and make a sarcastic remark for he needed them all to believe he had come to terms with the arranged marriage. Instead, being the master of deceit, he turned his head a little and smiled. "Thank you, brother."

The sound of hooves on concrete then neared and some of Asgard's most beautiful pure-bred horses trotted towards them. They were as white as snow and were wearing golden bridles decorated with white and golden feathers. Their manes were braided beautifully and their tails shone in the morning light. The horses were pulling a white carriage decorated with intricate golden designs. The animals came to a stop in front of them and one of the guards who had been waiting with the Royal family went to open the door and helped the first lady down. At first she did not look very different than any of the Aesir besides her breathtaking beauty. Her straw blonde hair was loosely put up and a thin golden diadem with a dark blue stone in the middle decorated her forehead. She was wearing a light brown dress and a beige robe. Her lips turned into a smile as she took of the hood from her head and walked towards them. It was then that Loki was able to see her pointed ears, which was off course one of the characteristics of the Elves.

Her grey eyes looked to Odin and she made a small bow. "Greetings, King Odin! I'm Queen Indilwen of Alfheim, how do you do?"

The All-Father bowed his head at her and placed a kiss on the Elf's left hand. "Welcome to Asgard, Queen Indilwen. We have looked forward to meeting you and your daughter."

Indilwen then looked behind her where another blonde woman was now standing and the Queen put her hand on her daughter's back. "This is Lindariel, Princess of Alfheim and my daughter."

The younger woman lowered the hood of her light blue robe and smiled before bowing. Odin kissed her hand as well.

"This is my wife, Queen Frigga and my sons Thor and Loki," Odin said as he looked at the three of them. Indilwen and Landariel bowed their heads again before the brothers planted a kiss on the ladies' hands.

"Let us go inside and have a feast!" Thor boomed. Indilwen laughed and walked beside Thor while her daughter walked next to Loki, constantly glancing at the man she was supposed to marry.

* * *

**Thanks to Loki64 for reviewing! :)**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Once they were all seated at the huge wooden table in the feast hall, servants came to fill the golden cups with mead and wine. That evening it wasn't a big feast as only the royal family, Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three and the two elves were seated at the table. When the wedding was upon them, the feast would be most grand though. Frigga smiled at the thought and she looked at her youngest son. He didn't seem pleased at all to be sitting next to both elves and when Indilwen looked at him with a warm smile and patted his hand, Frigga could tell his smile was forced and did not reach his eyes. She sighed and looked back down at her food as she heard Indilwen talk to Loki.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Prince Loki."

Loki licked his lips and looked at the elf on his right, forcing another smile. "I doubt there is not much you have not already heard, Your Majesty."

Indilwen popped a grape in her mouth while looking back at him. "Off course I have heard things, but I do not like to believe things until I have seen it with my own two eyes. And what I see, Prince Loki, is a hurt and confused gentleman who needs the love of a wife."

Had he not controlled himself, he would have rolled his eyes, scoffed even but he kept his face straight. "What did you hear about me?"

The elf sighed then and cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "I heard really silly things. Please do no take offense for our storytellers have a huge imagination. They said you tried to kill your brother on Earth and later tried to rule the human race with help from the Chitauri. As I said, not worth even mentioning, my dear."

Loki swallowed a piece of turkey and then smirked at her. "What if I tell you it's all tr-"

"LOKI! I need you for just a moment," Odin said.

This time Loki did roll his eyes and bowed his head to the elves before standing up and following the All-Father. They made their way to the throne room and closed the doors. Odin sighed and turned around to look at his son, his face full with anger.

"Don't. Ruin. This!" Odin said dangerously, emphasizing each word with a short pause.

Loki shrugged and looked challengingly at his father. "I told you. I. Don't. Want. To get married," he said as he mocked his father's tone.

Odin laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You are a fool to think you can challenge me! Without your sorcery you are nothing! Nothing! If you do anything to ruin your marriage to Princess Lindariel, I'll have you flogged!"

The God of Mischief narrowed his eyes at the King. Surely he wouldn't...He decided to swallow his pride, for now, and bowed his head slightly. "As you wish, Father," he said, sneering the last word. And with a last glare at his father, he walked briskly out of the room, his green cape flowing behind him.

After dinner, which went smoothly for the rest of the evening, Frigga stood up and smiled warmly at their two guests. "Queen Indilwen, would you like a cup of buttermilk before you go to bed? In the meanwhile perhaps Prince Loki can show Princess Lindariel the royal gardens?"

The Elf Queen smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Queen Frigga," she said and followed Frigga to the sitting room.

The rest of them all said their goodnights and went to their quarters. Only Odin, Loki and Landariel were left.

The old King went to stand in front of Lindariel and placed a kiss on her hand. "Welcome again to Asgard, Princess. I hope you will find happiness here. Have a good night." He turned on his heel and walked out of the feast hall, towards the stairs that would lead him to his and Frigga's chambers.

Loki and Lindariel were alone now. She was standing awkwardly next to the wooden table they had just dined on and he stood next to her, unsure of what to do. He sighed then and turned his face towards her and offering his arm. "Come," he said and she obeyed, slipping her right arm through his left.

As they made their way to the gardens they did not talk but when they arrived, the elf gasped in surprise and Loki glanced at her briefly to see she now had a smile playing on her lips and her eyes were sparkling. In front of them were many pathways made of cobblestones and between each path were the most amazing flowers from all of the nine realms. Slowly they made their way down one path while the Elf Princess looked with big eyes at the plants, sometimes stopping to smell the flowers. Loki had to try very hard to not drag her along, as he got more bored with the second. When they came to the end of the pathway, they found themselves in a huge circle of cobblestones where in the middle, was a big marble fountain. Lindariel released Loki's arm and skipped towards the water. The God rolled his eyes behind her back. She seemed so childish! Why Odin thought she was a good match for him, he didn't know. Slowly, he followed her to the fountain and sat down on a white iron wrought bench which stood a little to the side. He watched her as she let her hands wade through the water that lighted up in the moonlight. After a few minutes, she stood up from the fountain and went to sit next to Loki who still hadn't said a word.

Finally she looked at him and bit her lip for a moment. "Why are you so quiet, Prince Loki?"

Surprised, he turned to her. Her voice sounded more mature than he had imagined. He had thought it would sound more...girly. Loki shook his head and forced himself to smile at her. "Just tired. Today was a long day."

For the first time he really looked at her. Her straight, straw-blond hair cascaded down to halfway her back and some of it hung around her face. Her skin was very pale and it shone in the light of the moon. Her ears were small but pointed at the top and beautiful blue gems dangled from her earlobes. Her lips were full and her nose was small as well. As Loki's gaze finally slid to her eyes, he couldn't tell which color they were in the semi-darkness but they looked at him worriedly.

"I feel you are burdened, my Prince," she said.

Loki shook his head once again. "No, Princess. I am fine, I assure you."

Her eyes scrutinized him. "Please do not try to fool me. I'm an elf. We can sense others' emotions. That's why seldom you will find a sad elf, because when we sense someone's sadness, we try to make them happy," she explained matter-of-factly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding back the sarcastic comment he had on his tongue. Instead, he looked at her and faked a huge sigh. "You are right. I am burdened. I am afraid you will not find yourself happy here."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Prince Loki. For I have already made up my mind. I want to marry you, no matter what."

This time Loki frowned and stood up, glaring at her. "But why? Do you know I'm the God of Mischief and Lies? That's the opposite of what your people believe in!"

Lindariel shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's not opposite of what we believe in, it is what we believe in. To give everyone the benefit of the doubt and to believe that goodness always wins over evil."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How naive of you, then. I am who I am and I'm not willing to change for anyone!" He turned around and walked back towards the palace. It was not long before he heard her footsteps behind him.

"Loki, please. You are not evil. I know you have a good heart, but you let other evil control you."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "So, you know of my deeds?"

The blonde elf nodded. "I do. But that does not matter to me. It's your past."

Loki opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he pressed his lips back together and looked away. After a moment he looked back down at the woman next to him. "Let's get you to your chambers."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think! **  
**Thanks fireysmoke, Loki64 & Poodle warriors for the reviews! It's very much appreciated! :3**


End file.
